Kay Faraday: Ace Attorney
by Mikotoba Susato
Summary: Kay always felt that she wasn't able to live up to being Edgeworth's (self-proclaimed) assistant due to Edgeworth flatly refusing to let Kay stand at the prosecutor's bench with him in court. Kay decides to take matters into her own hands; after all, with her 'unstoppable trio,' there was still an opening as a defense attorney to complete the second Yatagarasu. What could go wrong?


**Try take number three!**

 **Okay, I promise, this is the last time I'll edit the epilogue.**

 **With that said, please read the story and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Do not own anything off of the AA series. Thankfully, or else the series would probably crash and burn if I did.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Edgeworth's Assistant**

* * *

 _ **March 17, 2019; District Court**_

"I see that all the questions in this trial have been answered." The judge announced loudly, nodding his head in agreement with what he had decided for the trial. "With that said, this court finds the defendant, Quercus Alba…"

 **GUILTY**

There was a loud cheer from the gallery as confetti began raining down on the obviously annoyed Miles Edgeworth at the announcement of the trial's verdict. On the other side of the courtroom, Quercus Alba hadn't even reacted at the verdict, still stuck in his feeble appearance throughout the entirety of the trial, while his defense attorney hung his head in frustration, having not been able to counter a single point made by the prosecution.

From her position, Kay Faraday grinned as she, Gumshoe, and Shi-Long Lang (along with his entire hundred-man component that they had somehow managed to fit inside the courtroom) continued throwing confetti onto the prosecutor, who was now shooting all of them very annoyed looks that screamed 'a little moderation would be nice!' However, even with the relief and happiness that the girl had felt from the smuggling group's leader finally being brought down, there remained a twinge of both regret and disappointment inside the girl's heart, related to a chat that she had had with Edgeworth just before the trial began.

* * *

 _ **Minutes before the Trial**_

" _No."_

" _Why not?!" Kay asked, shocked that Edgeworth had shot down her request almost instantly after she had asked it._

" _I understand that you want to see this to the end after everything you've done to bring this case to a close." Edgeworth said, looking straight at the girl while he did so. "However, it is highly unusual for a prosecutor to have a co-council at their side while in court, although it isn't unprecedented." The prosecutor closed his eyes for a few seconds as he collected himself for what was to come before continuing: "You've done admirably, Kay. Just leave the rest to me. You did say you wanted to see me in action in court, after all."_

" _But I'm your assistant!"  
"I thought you were the Yatagarsu?" Edgeworth remarked, raising an eyebrow in amusement._

" _That too!" Kay exclaimed. "But I'm also your assistant to the end! Through thick and thin! You wouldn't throw away your poor assistant like that, would you? Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay put on a teary face at this remark, although it didn't do anything to sway Edgeworth._

" _No means no, Kay."_

 _The girl pouted in response, drawing another eyebrow raise from the prosecutor. Just then, the bailiff came over to announce that court was starting, and that was the end of the conversation as Edgeworth headed into the courtroom, Kay turning and heading toward the audience seats, obviously disappointed._

* * *

As Alba was led away and Gumshoe, Lang, and the others left to go visit/congratulate Edgeworth back in the lobby, one solitary figure remained in the audience seats of the courtroom. The girl jumped down from the audience seats, landing deftly on top of the prosecutor's bench, before walking to the spot that was occupied by a certain steel-samurai (not-so-secret) fan prosecutor just a little bit previously. Lining herself up to where the prosecutor stood, the girl took one step off to the left, taking the position that a co-council would be standing in, before looking around the courtroom and taking in the sight.

"…so this is the view that my father and Mr. Edgeworth see all the time."

With that said, the girl turned and ran out of the courtroom, determined to catch up to the others before they left.

* * *

 _ **April 8, 2019; Room 1202**_

It had been a hectic last two weeks, and Edgeworth, Gumshoe, and Kay were glad to finally be at the end of one of the most stressful series of cases that they had worked on as a team. From two presidential assassinations to finally bringing down Bansai, it felt like they were all in a script of a movie.

Yet even here, at the end, Kay was still disappointed. Once again, she had asked Edgeworth if she could stand beside him in court (this time for the trial of Sota Sarushiro, which would take place in a few days), and once again she had (pretty much mercilessly) been shot down by the prosecutor. No matter how much she explained that she wanted to stand with him in court for the sake of the truth (and to cement her place in everyone's memory as Edgeworth's assistant), the frilly prosecutor would not budge, leading to both a mounting frustration and disappointment within Kay.

However, the second Yatagarasu was not going to let something as simple as a flat rejection stop her. In fact, her farewell conversation with Edgeworth and Gumshoe had opened up a new possibility that she had not thought of or explored before. If she couldn't stand in the courtroom with Edgeworth as a prosecutor…

The original Yatagarasu had involved a Prosecutor, a Detective, and a Defense Attorney.

Right now, her "unstoppable" trio involved a Detective, a Prosecutor, and a Great Thief.

In fact, Kay thought about it to herself, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Or at least it wasn't as outlandish as it would seem.

After all, what could go wrong with a Great Thief/Defense Attorney combo?

* * *

 _ **April 12, 2019; Detention Center Visitor's Room**_

Kay shifted nervously in her seat as she felt the intense pressure that was staring right at her from the other side of the glass.

"…So you're planning on taking law classes with the intention of taking the bar exam? Is that correct?" Detective Badd asked, pulling out his mirror and looking at himself while he did so.

"…Yes." Kay confirmed, her eyes looking all around the visitor's center except at the person she was talking to. Badd put away his mirror and stared straight at the girl for a few minutes before pulling out the lollipop he was sucking on and staring at it.

"…You really are Byrne's daughter, through and through." The former detective finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had befallen between the two of them. "Although I don't know what Byrne would think of his daughter following the 'path' of his killer."

Kay winced in response. In all her excitement and planning, she had totally forgotten that Shi-na (Callisto Yew) was also the 'defense attorney' part of the original Yatagarasu. Badd put his lollipop back into his mouth before resuming his intense glare at the girl. There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between the two (even the prison guards were starting to sweat at the pressure leaking from the former detective) before Badd finally sighed heavily.

"I promised Byrde that I would give you a normal life." The detective said, causing Kay to look back at him. "However, I can see that you're too much like your father to accept a life like that. I can also see, like your father, it would be pointless to try and stop you, even if I arrested you."

Kay's eyes widened at what Badd was implying.

"You mean…"

Badd sighed once again before replying: "Life your life the way you want to Kay. Just make sure to stay safe; I won't be able to face Byrne in the afterlife otherwise."

Kay could feel small tears welling up in the corner of her eyes once she heard Badd's response.

"Uncle Badd! I love you!" the girl exclaimed, and most definitely would have given the gruff detective a big hug if there wasn't a bulletproof sheet of glass in the way.

Badd's only response was to pull out his mirror once again to hide his small smile.

* * *

 **April 20, 2019; Edgeworth's office**

' _How did this happen?'_

That was the only thought going through Kay's head as she stared at the scene in front of her. She had originally gone to Edgeworth's room to say her goodbyes before she went off (she decided to keep her decision to study law a secret and surprise him in court…that and she doubted he'd approve of it anyhow). The scene that had met her once she reached Edgeworth's office, knocked, and entered was unlike anything she had ever seen, nor would probably see again.

Edgeworth was poring over multiple files and papers over his desk, which wasn't unusual. What WAS unusual was the scattered mess of alcohol bottle around the desk, including one half-empty one still on the desk itself. More so than the sight itself, Edgeworth's face itself was showing the characteristics of having drunk all that alcohol in a short period of time.

"…Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay asked worriedly. Edgeworth didn't respond, instead simply taking another swig of alcohol and turning his attention back to the papers piled on his desk right after. Kay took advantage and took a look at the documents. To her surprise, she found that the documents were not of the formal kind that she was used to seeing on Edgeworth's desk, but rather newspaper articles and clippings, all on the same subject:

 _Famous Lawyer Disbarred for False Evidence_

 _Phoenix Wright, renowned lawyer famous for winning many 'hopeless' cases, today was found to be…_

Phoenix Wright? The name sounded familiar to Kay, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she pondered on the name in her head, Edgeworth was continuously switching between taking a shot of alcohol and pouring through the papers, muttering such things as "he was set up" and "there is no way he of all people would do something like this."

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay asked once again, a little louder this time. This time, Edgeworth looked up from the papers.

"Oh, Kay." Edgeworth simply replied. His eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious that he was very, very distressed at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you were well before I left." Kay answered. "Although, looking at you now, Mr. Edgeworth, nobody can say that you're fine."

Edgeworth sighed as he turned away from Kay to stare out the window.

"…It's nothing much." Edgeworth said in reply to Kay's comment. "I've…just had a very stressful day."

"This certainly is more than just simply 'stressful'." Kay countered, pointing at all the empty alcohol bottles surrounding Edgeworth's desk.

Edgeworth sighed before turning back to face Kay.

"…one of my close friends…no, I should say my closest friend…apparently presented false evidence in a case yesterday." Edgeworth explained slowly, choosing his words carefully as he did so. "Although I do not believe for a second what actually happened."

"…Isn't the evidence all pointing towards the truth?" Kay asked. Edgeworth immediately slammed his fist into his desk in response, causing Kay to jump back, startled.

"There is no way that Wright would ever do anything like that." The frilly prosecutor said firmly, his face deadly serious. "I would bet my badge on it any day. There is no way the man who caused me to change for the truth would ever stoop so low."

Kay was silent, listening to Edgeworth's every word. A few minutes later, she left the office after bidding Edgeworth farewell. However, Edgeworth's determination to stand up for his friend left a serious impression upon Kay.

This was the first time that Kay Faraday heard of Phoenix Wright.

* * *

 _ **October 9, 2026; Courtroom No. 2**_

"The Jurist System!" Apollo Justice yelled from the defendant's bench, banging his fists onto the table as he did so.

From the stand, a now 24-year-old Kay Faraday watched the proceeding unfold in the case of Vera Misham, who stood accused of murdering her own father with poison.

"…Jurists, you say?" asked the man on the witness stand, one Kristoph Gavin.

"The current judicial system has been deemed too "closed off" from society." The judge said from where he was overlooking the proceedings. "This new system attempts to inject the wisdom of common citizens into the law."

"Common citizens?" Kristoph said, his voice obviously distasteful. "Wisdom? Is this some kind of a joke? What could we possibly gain by doing this? Entrusting our judicial system to a mindless, emotional mob of irrational mouth-breathers?"

The judge shook his head at Kristoph's response before replying: "Common citizens have something called 'common sense.' Common sense is not restricted by the law."

"Nonsense!" Kristoph yelled out, startling Kay from where she was sitting. "There is only room for two in this court: Me, and the law! Keep the riff-raff out! Out, I say!"

"…They're not in the court, actually." Apollo said after a moment's silence in the courtroom. "They're watching everything by video camera."

Watching Kristoph, Kay noticed that he was now trembling not in fear, but in pure anger at the situation that was unfolding.

"H-how can you…allow this?" The man asked, his voice dripping with fury and venom.

"Incidentally," Apollo continued, rising up and smirking at the man in the witness chair. "The one responsible for making this happen…was Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix Wright.

It was a name that Kay knew well now. Ever since she had left Edgeworth's office that day, seven years ago, she had done as much research on Edgeworth's 'closest friend' as she possibly have done in conjunction with her studies.

Phoenix Wright, owner of the legendarily famous Wright & Co Law Firm, later known as the Wright Talent Agency and now known as the Wright Anything Agency. The man who gave not only Edgeworth, but Manfred Von Karma and his daughter, Franziska Von Karma their first defeats in court. The man acknowledged by Edgeworth as his greatest rival and closest friend. By all means Kay, being Edgeworth's (self-proclaimed) assistant, should be viewing him as a rival as well.

But strangely enough, Kay found herself intrigued by the defense attorney. True, it wasn't at the level that she found herself attached to Edgeworth and Gumshoe, and certainly nowhere near the level that she was with (former) Detective Badd, but Kay nonetheless couldn't stop researching more and more about Wright and his (former) law company.

So when she had heard that the Wright Anything Agency was practicing law once again, Kay had immediately started following all the proceedings that came out of there. That had led her here, to the trial defended by Wright's first and only apprentice, and overwatched by Wright himself.

"Phoe…Phoenix Wright…?" Kristoph asked, his voice now unmistakably shaking in anger. There was a sudden rumbling in the courtroom as he raised his fist high into the air, cumulating with slamming it into the witness stand. "So…everything was leading to this. Of course…right…

"Wright…Wright…WRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

It was a few moments before Kristoph had stopped screaming. The man was now a complete mess; his normally composed posture nowhere to be found and his hair all disheveled.

"I won't accept…I can't accept…This is no court!" He spat out. "Law…! The law is everything! Law is absolute! You'd let ignorant swine soil your courts?!"

"Kristoph…" Klavier Gavin said dejectedly from the prosecutor's bench. "It's over."

"K-Klavier!"

"The law is 'absolute'…?" Klavier continued. "You can't be serious."

"Wh-what…?"  
"Odd. I thought you spent your life looking for loopholes? The law isn't absolute. It's filled with contradictions."

The judge nodded in agreement with Klavier's statement.

"The law is the end product of many years of history…the fruit of human knowledge!" The judge added onto Klavier's statement. "Like a gem, polished to a gleam through trials…and errors. It is this fruit that we received, and pass on in our time. And it is always changing, growing. Nurturing it is our task as human beings."

"Except for you, Kristoph." Klavier continued. "You aren't changing. You've stopped.

You're not needed anymore."

Kay had been listening intently to the entire proceedings with great interest. Finally, two things in the girl's mind had been completely made up.

First, Edgeworth had been right that day seven years ago. Despite what all the evidence said, Wright had never knowingly or willingly presented forged evidence. The truth had finally prevailed after such a long time, as it should.

Secondly, once she had her law degree finished next year, she knew exactly to which law firm she would be trying to get a job with.

* * *

 _ **November 1, 2028; Los Angeles International Airport**_

A certain man with a frilly cravat had been standing outside the arrival area of the airport for the previous two hours. Despite drawing stares from passerbys who knew exactly who he was, he was completely undisturbed, waiting patiently for whomever he was waiting for, tapping his finger on his upper arm to pass the time.

He didn't have to wait much longer though, as a few moments later, four familiar figures emerged from the airport arrival door. Edgeworth (for who else would be wearing a frilly cravat?) immediately stepped up to meet them, extending his hand out to the foremost figure.

"Wright. It's been a little while."

"Edgeworth. Good to see nothing has changed in the short time I was away." Phoenix Wright replied, taking Edgeworth's extended hand and shaking it firmly.

"So I see you're not satisfied with ever taking a break for yourself." Edgeworth said, smirking a little. "You didn't even wait two days after finishing up Ms. Wyatt's case before hopping on a plane and heading back to Khura'in to help Mr. Justice with his backlog of cases." Edgeworth pondered on his statement for a moment before correcting himself: "I also believe it would be _Mrs._ Sprocket now that the truth has come to light."

"Nick just keeps one-upping himself!" The topknot-haired girl wearing what looked like acolyte clothing to Wright's left pipped up. Edgeworth turned his attention away from the scowling Wright to acknowledge the comment.

"Maya Fey. It's good to see you are still fine as well."

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya responded cheerfully.

"Just Edgeworth is fine, Master Fey."

Maya pouted in response, before adding: "Just Maya is fine, thank you."

"…Very well then." Edgeworth didn't argue against Maya's objection. With that, Edgeworth turned his attention to the person to Wright's right, who was wearing foreign clothing and carrying a staff.

"Queen Rayfa, it is good to see you again. Have you been well?"

"Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth." Rayfa acknowledge the greeting, nodding her head in response. "Other than the fact that horned head has been shirking his duties as Khura'in's only defense attorney and allowing his case list to grow to an unacceptable level, needing barbed head to help him, I have been doing quite well."

' _Whose fault was that that ADDED that many cases to my backlog?!_ ' Apollo retorted silently, but regardless Phoenix and Apollo Justice felt themselves shrinking back as Rayfa (half-sincere, half-amusingly), Edgeworth (even more amusingly), and Maya (yet even more amusingly) all looked at them after Rayfa's joke.

"So what are you doing back, Mr. Justice?" Edgeworth asked the final member of Phoenix's group once he had stopped smirking. "I believe you said you were going to stay in Khura'in for a while until everything settled down and the justice system is fixed."

"Nayuta said that I should 'go cleanse my mind and come back with a refreshed perspective' after Mr. Wright helped me finish all the cases that I had backlogged." Apollo answered the Edgeworth, his voice just a little _too_ loud as he did so. "So I came back to the Wright Anything Agency in the meantime, as I did state that I always fully intended to come back."

"I see." Edgeworth said, nodding his head at the notion that Prosecutor Sahdmadhi had indirectly told Apollo to take a vacation after all his hard work. Turning back to look at Rayfa, Edgeworth spoke his next question: "So what brings you here to Los Angeles, Lady Rayfa?"

"As horned head and big bro-." Rayfa coughed a bit before collecting herself and continuing: "braid head have taken care of most of the current and pressing cases in the court system, the High Court has ordered a break to let the justice system make more changes before continuing." Rayfa answered, pausing to stare at a couple that was gawking at her foreign clothing, sending them hurrying along. "Thereby, I decided to come see the court system of the country of the two defense attorneys who exposed the truth and caused so much trouble in mine. Plus, I still fully intend on having barbed head take responsibility for all the trouble that he caused with his shenanigans."

' _So she's still trying to train Mr. Wright as her new Nayna…'_ Apollo thought silently to himself.

"I see." Edgeworth noted as Phoenix sweat dropped from where he was standing. "Then as Chief Prosecutor of Los Angeles, please let me extend my warmest welcome."

"Thank you very much." Rayfa said, nodding in response once again. Suddenly, revealing a smirk, Rayfa continued: "Plus, I have heard stories of the Wright Anything Agency even in Khura'in. I intend to see how much of it is actually true."

Phoenix, Maya, and Apollo exchanged glances at each other while Edgeworth watched over the scene, smirking as he did so.

"Well then, shall we get going before it gets too late?" Edgeworth asked, holding up his car keys. The others nodded and followed him out of the airport.

* * *

 _ **November 1, 2028; Wright Anything Agency**_

"Well then Wright, I'll see you around." Edgeworth said after Phoenix and Maya had both gotten out of the car. "Lady Rayfa said that she would like a tour of our Court System's prosecutor's office, so I'll catch up with you later tonight."

"Alright then Edgeworth." Wright replied, waving a goodbye as Edgeworth's car drove off.

"It's been ages since I've been here!" Maya exclaimed excitedly as she looked at the familiar building. "Well, aside from the small time I was here before heading back to Khura'in to help Nick. I'm surprised it hasn't been torn down or blown up over the years."

"I'd hope not. I barely have enough money to deal with expenses, let alone having to rebuild the entire office." Phoenix replied, grabbing both his and Maya's suitcases and starting to carry them up the stairs, leaving Apollo to drag his own and Rayfa's behind them.

"Speaking of money, let's go out for burgers tonight, Nick!" Maya exclaimed cheerfully. "After all, I helped a lot in Khura'in, right? Edgeworth said that it's only right for bosses to treat their subordinates after a good job!"

"That is indeed true, Mr. Wright." Apollo said, seeing where Maya was going and following along. "I could use a good bowl of Eldoon's noodles myself after everything that happened."

Wright could feel the remaining money in his wallet growing wings and flying away as he made a mental note to slip to Oldbag (who was somehow still alive after all these years) Edgeworth's schedule.

"Wright Anything Age- Oh! Welcome back, daddy!" Trucy Wright exclaimed as she saw her father and Maya come in through the door. "And you brought me a mommy as a present too!"

"Trucy, I've had to deal with Pearl for I-don't-know-how-long saying that, I don't want you following her lead." Phoenix replied. "In fact, I think you're spending too much time with her in the first place; she's starting to influence you in a lot of ways."

Trucy pouted at Phoenix's response. She then turned her attention to Apollo, who had followed Phoenix and Maya through the door.

"Polly! You're back as well!" The magician exclaimed, grabbing Apollo in a tight hug and causing him to drop the two suitcases he was lugging painfully onto his foot.

"Welcome home, boss." Athena Cykes said as she walked out of the actual office area into the lounge after hearing the commotion, where Phoenix, Maya, Apollo (grimacing painfully), and Trucy were.

"Good to see you two are well." Phoenix replied. "That reminds me, once again, thank you for defending Trucy while I was away, Apollo, Athena."

"It was nothing." Apollo said, waving away the thanks and pushing Trucy away at the same time. The younger attorney looked around at the familiar scene before adding: "More than that Mr. Wright, it's good to be back."

With that statement, Athena completely killed the mood by dropping a large stack of what looked like envelopes onto the table in front of Phoenix and the others. Phoenix stared at it for a bit before looking back up at the yellow-clad lawyer.

"What's this?"

"Everything that we've missed because it was so hectic over the last month." Athena answered. Phoenix sighed before moving over to the couch, pulling the stack of letters towards him, and starting to go through the entire stack. Athena went back into the office, Apollo following her, while Trucy and Maya were sitting on either side of Phoenix and reading the letters over his shoulders.

"Bill…more bills…how many bills can we rack up in this office?" Phoenix rhetorically asked, tossing letter after letter aside into a small pile on the table.

"Is that a love letter for Athena?!" Trucy suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere, pointing to the next letter in the stack. There was a loud crash from within the office and a certain yellow-clad prosecutor came speeding out.

"Is that true?!" Athena exclaimed, her eyes starting to sparkle. Apollo appeared right behind her, rubbing his nose (apparently Athena had hit him on her way out).

"Just kidding~" Trucy exclaimed, bumping her head with her fist with a 'tee hee' face on. Widget immediately turned red as Athena started to give chase to the young magician, who fled out the front door in response.

"Guess I'm doing all the paperwork for the two of us again." Apollo sighed as he turned and walked back into the office (while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like: "Some things never change."). Phoenix and Maya both looked at each other before bursting out laughing at what had just transpired.

"Glad to see Trucy hasn't changed, even with getting charged with murder and all that." Maya said.

"Well, she should take a lesson from you." Phoenix teased back, and Maya pouted, remembering that she had been charged with murder not once, but four separate times.

"I don't worry about it." Maya exclaimed, plopping back into the couch. "After all, I can just call you whenever that happens, Nick."

"Why not just stop getting into those situations in the first place?" Phoenix asked back as he continued to toss letters onto the table that weren't very important at the current time.

"It's not like I wanted to be in those situations, Nick." Maya replied. Phoenix smiled bitterly as the pile started dwindling down to its last few contents.

"Guess there wasn't anything interesting at all during this…hmmm?" Phoenix stopped his sentence short when he got to the last item that was in the pile.

"What's that, Nick?" Maya asked, her attention apparently been acquired through Phoenix's inquisitive noise.

"I don't know." Phoenix replied, holding up a semi-formal looking envelope. What had caught his attention was the return address in the top left: instead of a normal name and return address, it was simply stamped with a black, familiar-looking three legged crow that Phoenix swore that he had seen somewhere before.

"Might as well take a look." Phoenix remarked as he opened the envelope and removed the contents, which happened to be several pieces of paper stacked together. He through the envelope aside and began reading through the contents, Maya following suit over his shoulder.

"What's up, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked while walking out of the office once again, apparently also having been brought over by Phoenix's earlier noise.

"…It's a job application and resume for the Wright Anything Agency." Phoenix replied, continuing to read through the papers. "More specifically, someone who wants to join the legal team."

"Ah." Apollo simply said, adjusting his positioning so he could also read over the top of Maya's head. "I remember we had quite a few of those people who wanted to join after you came back to law, Mr. Wright."

"I know, but none of them seemed like they would be a good fit." Phoenix replied.

"So, does anything from here stick out to you, Nick?" Maya asked from where she was staring at the person's strange hairstyle in their resume photo (which included a large key for some reason).

"Apparently she just graduated from law school a year ago and passed the bar, but she has no previous professional lawyer work experience." Phoenix replied, continuing to read while he said so. "Law Degree from Ivy University; transferred to Themis Legal Academy in third year of high school…I don't think there's anything noteworthy he-"

All of a sudden, Phoenix stopped, his eyes fixated on one certain line within the resume.

"Nick?" Maya asked, noticing Phoenix's reaction.

"Apollo, hand me the phone." Phoenix said. Apollo quickly moved over to the nearby phone and picked it up before returning to the other two.

"What's up, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked as he handed over the phone.

"Nothing much." Phoenix replied, standing up from the couch and beginning to punch in a number on the phone. "I just wanted to meet this person all of a sudden."

Apollo and Maya gave noises of surprise while the resume fell onto the desk, forgotten. On the top-most page stood the line that had caught Phoenix's attention:

 _Occupation (Current or Former):_ _ **Yatagarasu; Mr. Edgeworth's assistant**_

* * *

 **This went on longer than I thought I was going to write. I'm going to laugh when this prologue ends up inevitably longer than a lot of my chapters. Especially after editing and replacing it twice (this is version number three, mainly correcting stuff that had been proven wrong after AA6 and Turnabout Time Traveler came out).**

 **Anyhow, with all that said, please R &R and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
